my story of Quatre befor Gundam wing
by gundamgirlQuistis
Summary: well its about Quatre what elce would u whant


****

my story of Quatre and Quistis

Quatre: wait up Quistis your going to fast ::he looks over at the direction of her path:: where are you going any way:: he stops :: 

Quistis:: looks over at him:: I said if you could catch me I would tell you what I going to do :: she smiles over at him:: you where close yesterday 

Quatre: ya but your like non stop go all the time:: he sits on the ground looking at her from a distance:: iv like you since you came when you where a little girl... when you where younger you did the same thing. Why did you come back any way? I thought you would never come back the way you use to talk:: he gets up from the ground he notes she's sitting on the ground he runs over next to her and taps her on the shoulder.

Quistis: how the... you got me [oh well at least I get to spend time with him] so you got me what do you want to know first? 

Quatre: why did you leave when you did ,and not tell anyone?

Quistis: hay that's...ok.. ok I'll tell you those people weren't my real parents when they told me that I felt everything I new in my life was a lie. and I did tell them in a note that I wrote to them telling why I was leaving. 

I wrote them a letter and set it on the table. I need to be alone for a while. 

Quatre:: look at her with some sympathy:: you where only 12 when you left your only 19 now, why did you stay away so long?

Quistis:: looks at him with a serest look:: well after the Village I went to the forest to sit in one of the trees and think for a while. A after a while of sitting in on a branch I heard a voice talking to me he said that I had the will to be any thing I wanted and he asked if I would go with him. to find treasures of the past. he said we could learn any thing from our past that we wanted. so I went with him he took me in and called me his little sister he taught me a lot in the 7 years I was with him. One day I asked him why he took me and he said I reminded him of some one he was close to once. 

Quatre:: is he here with you ::he looks around the area::

Quistis:: he went to the village a a crossed the lake why you looked worried about something what's wrong? ::she looks in his green eyes:: 

Quatre:: looking at her with concern:: you look great its just its been forever and I worry about you. 

:: a tall person comes behind Quistis and puts a hand on 

her shoulder Quistis look up not knowing who it was she sees it Raise. then she smiles up at him::

Quistis:: gets up and hugs him. Raise is 21 and takes care of Quistis like a sister:: I thought you where staying at the inn at Tells. but I'm glade your here there some one I want you to meet.

Raise:: looks down at Quatre:: yes

Quistis: Raise this is Quatre, Quatre this is Raise:: looks over at Raise then at Quatre:: I'm going to say hi to some one I haven't seen in a while. her eyes on Quatre right now :: I'll be back in a little while:: she walks off to a small house in the forests where her friend Melody lived at one time:: she looks back over at Quatre and Raise they look like there getting along farley well Quistis looks at the small house and over there :: [I wonder if she still lives here]

=with Raise and Quatre =   


::Raise is looking down at Quatre with a diffent look on his face:: You must have been something good in her past for her to want to come back here.

Quatre:: what do you mean?

Raise:: when I first met her she never wanted to come back here, but lately she has wanted to see her old friends here:: he looks up at the sky:: I do like the blue skis here:: he sits under the tree accosted from Quatre 

looking at him:: but then aging she did grow up here, what I mean is she wanted to see you, hey Quatre when you see Quistis tell her I at the inn. :: he gets up and leaves::

Quatre:: look over at him:: ya sure

Quistis:: walks up to the door to knock on it ::[she still lives here right] :: hoping that she did she sees Quatre in the corner of her eye coming up the path:: dose she still live here?

Quatre: melody, no she moved not long after you left she didn't want to go but her parents where making her. she had no choice. melody was whiting for you she new you'd come back here. when she left and you didn't come back she told me never lose the hope of you returning that you would come back some day:: he looks at the ground and sees a small bug::


End file.
